


Letters to the dead

by Spencersomega



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coping mechanism, F/M, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencersomega/pseuds/Spencersomega
Summary: To send a letter is a good way to go somewhere without moving anything but your heart-Phyllis Theroux





	1. Maeve

**Author's Note:**

> Other characters and pairings are going to be added with every new chapter! :)

~~Dear Maeve,~~

~~Lately everything reminds me of you~~

 

 

~~Dear Maeve,~~

~~I talked with Aaron and David today~~

 

 

~~Dear Maeve,~~

~~It’s been a month now~~

 

 

~~Dear Maeve,~~

~~I can’t do this without you~~

 

 

~~Dear Maeve,~~

~~I need you~~

 

 

~~Dear Maeve,~~

~~I miss you~~

 

 

Dear Maeve,

I love you

 

Sincerely, Spencer


	2. Haley

~~~~

~~Dear~~ ~~Haley~~ ,

 

 ~~After~~ ~~your funeral today, Jack asked me when you’re coming back~~

 

 

~~Dear Haley,~~

 

~~I talked with Dave today~~

 

 

~~Dear Haley,~~

 

~~I can’t move on, my heart is still with you~~

 

 

~~Dear Haley,~~

 

~~Jack and I were visiting your grave today~~

 

 

~~Dear Haley,~~

 

~~I miss you more and more with every passing day~~

 

 

~~Dear Haley,~~

 

 

~~I’m sorry that I couldn’t save you~~

 

 

~~Dear Haley,~~

 

~~You’ll always be in my heart~~

 

 

_ Dear Haley, _   


_I love you_


End file.
